1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a charge circuit including a charge pump circuit that provides increased efficiency in the circuit in which it operates. More specifically, the charge pump circuit can be turned ON and OFF as desired to improve overall efficiency of the circuit in which it is being used.
2. Related Art
It is common to provide a charge circuit, often including a charge pump, in switching power supplies such as DC-DC converters, for example, to provide a gate driver supply voltage. Under high load conditions it is preferable to provide an increased gate driver supply voltage. However, when the load is low, it is generally better not to provide such an enhanced gate driver supply voltage since this contributes more substantially to overall circuit losses when a smaller load is present.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a charging circuit that avoids these problems.